Daughter Remembered
by Curiouser-and-Curiouser101
Summary: She isn't a complicated person... well, not really. Dean looks back at memories of his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester's daughter loves fantasy novels.

_He can clearly recall since the day they brought Luxa home and she started coming out of her shell, the arguments. She and Sam would go at it for hours on end about which character truly was better, Tolkien or Rowling (Tolkien always won, always), whether The Hobbit should be split into three films or not, and so on. Dean never understood it, hell the last time he read for fun was, well never. And even though he really didn't understand the appeal of this Tyrion character that didn't stop him from buying the whole 'A Song of Ice and Fire' series just to make her smile._

Dean Winchester's daughter never failed to make him laugh.

"_Luxa Marie Winchester, you're asking for it kid." He growled out as he always did whenever she was headed towards a spanking or something of the sort._

_She picked her head up from her latest novel and glared at him in the rearview mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about but I sure as hell ain't asking for __**that**__."And she dropped her head back down with a distinct hmph. _

_He couldn't help it. The look on her face, the bratty little tone he usually hated, and the way his eight year old daughter spat the word hell at him. He cracked up along with Sam and soon enough Luxa even joined in though she didn't quite get what they were laughing about. _

Dean Winchester's daughter loves Guns and Roses.

_She was crying. Again. Not that he blamed her but these damn nightmares had kept the kid up for the past month and nothing was working. Not the pills, not sleeping in a bed with him or Sam. Nothing._

"_I'm sorry, Daddy." She was still sniffling as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes._

"_Come on kid, no apologizing. Already told you that." He rubbed her back slightly, enough apparently to warrant a lap full of little girl._

_He did what came naturally. He wrapped his arms around her and began humming slightly, only because Sam wasn't there of course. He didn't realize until she was fast asleep that he was humming November Rain by Guns and Roses._

_To this day it's the most played song on her iPod, beating out Zeppelin even._

Dean Winchester's daughter was born with a hole in her heart.

_It was how they brought him into the picture actually. The foster care woman called him up and told him they needed him in Seattle right away to sign off on his __**daughter's**__ surgery. When he had told her it was the wrong number she was quick to give the mother's name and the time of conception and birth. It all matched up. And since he had never legally signed over his parental rights he had to sign off on the surgery for her heart or else she would die. _

_He had never hauled Sammy to the car as fast as he did that day. At first he saw it as another hunt, gotta save the cute kid and there's a time limit and all that jazz and such. Then he met Luxa. She looked like his mom. Exactly like her. At first she was a hesitant, shy little kid but she showed her Winchester side soon enough and it took no convincing for him to take her in._

Dean Winchester's daughter doesn't have many soft spots, but animals are one of them.

_There was a mix all alone on the side of the road. Dog was ugly as all freakin' hell but Luxa insisted that they at least get him to a shelter. And then make sure that the doc checked him out. And then play with him for a little while. Eventually Dean was sitting in the front of the Impala unhappily glaring back at the small French bulldog mix named Zeppelin Gunner Winchester who had taken up residence in his daughter's lap as she happily cooed at him._

_Damn his daughter's puppy eyes._

Dean Winchester's daughter is no princess.

_Sure Dean had begun to raise her to believe that stuff was all shit. That she should never need anyone but her family to sweep in to save her and no boy was any better than her that he should get to fight the dragon and she shouldn't. A lot of it was Sam's doing as well since he read her Lord of the Rings and she found a love for the character Eowyn and during Game of Thrones when she tried to change her name to Arya. He never suspected however that she had become completely adverse to even the simple title of it however. But then John Winchester, who had warmed up to the kid quickly and become more affectionate with her than the boys had ever seen him be with either of them (most likely it was because of her resemblance to Mary Winchester since he didn't approve of his son having a kid at such an early age), had slipped up and lovingly called Luxa 'princess' she climbed off his lap immediately and leveled him with a glare and told him clearly, "I am not a princess. I get to fight the dragon too. And besides monarchy is a corrupt form of government anyways and England needs to get over themselves." Then she stomped off to her room that she had at Bobby's house. Poor John Winchester was left completely baffled as his sons were in tears laughing._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester's daughter doesn't trust easily.

_Dean could still picture her exactly at age seven as she was standing in front of Bobby's house. He and Sam had a hunt and this time they couldn't just let her chill in the hotel room. But they weren't sure they could leave her here either, since the girl who had just come to trust them a little was shaking in fear at the thought of another person she would have to warm up to._

"_C'mon Luxie, it'll be alright." Sam was knelt down in front of her and talking to her in soft tones. _

_Dean however had a different approach. When she still kept backing away from Sam, he sighed and scooped the girl up in his arms and the set her on the hood of the Impala. "Look Luxa, you trust me and your Uncle Sammy, right?" Blonde ringlets bounced as she nodded. "Good. Now would I leave you with someone I don't trust?" Tiny shoulders just shrugged out a reply as her head dropped as to not meet his eyes._

"_Nah doesn't work like that kid." He tilted her chin up and he held two fingers there so she wouldn't drop it again. "Luxa Marie, I will never let anyone hurt you, okay? You'll be fine here and Sammy and I will be back in a couple of days. You're gonna be okay. Now come on, race you!"_

_The three Winchesters bolted across the junkyard towards the door, both older men letting the younger girl win. And when the boys came back a few days later Luxa was just fine, took a few more visits but eventually Bobby became Grandpa._

Dean Winchester's daughter never leaves without saying 'I love you'.

_It was ever since her dad had been sent to hell. She had told him countless times as she sat beside him while he was dying, but he never responded. She said she could never be sure if he heard her, if he truly knew that she loved him. Now whether it be to run up to the grocery store or to go out on a hunt Dean, Sam and Bobby find themselves with a girl wrapped around their waist hugging them to death while mumbling the three words. They all three accepted it, even though they weren't good at dealing with too much emotion. After she finished her goodbyes however she straightened up, gave her playful smirk, and bounced off. _

Dean Winchester's daughter loves his Impala.

_He really didn't know why he was doing this. Well, that's a lie. He knew. Luxa had pouted and pleaded and given him the puppy dog eyes. And now his hand shook a bit as he handed over the keys to his beloved Impala. She grasped them immediately and then jumped forward. "Thanks, dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

"_Just… take care of her." He thought he might have been experiencing real pain from this. _

_Luxa didn't even hear him. "Love you, dad. Bye!" She raced towards the black car and soon enough drove off. Damn kid, chill with the speed, he thought. _

"_It's just a drive, Dean. The car'll be fine." Sam gave him his half-bitch face, he for some reason thought he should be more concerned about Luxa than the vehicle. _

_Luxa returned a half hour later, her face as guilt as all hell. "Daddy, I'm really sorry but there's kinda, maybe a little scratch…"_

_Only Luxa._

Dean Winchester's daughter always goes to her Uncle Sammy with female issues.

_It just kind of happened that way. Sure her dad was approachable, and for her he would have figured everything out, but he was Dean Winchester, and it just wasn't right. Then there was Grandpa John, which just wouldn't work since he would send her to Dean or give her a book. Grandpa Bobby would just blush and stutter then send her to Dean since she was 'his damn kid'. Sam though had lived with a girl and that qualified him enough in his twelve year old niece's eyes to come to him stuttering and confused and asking about periods. Sam had blushed like all hell, but he explained everything and didn't make her feel stupid or embarrassed about it. And it worked for them, especially after the initial embarrassment was over and she could begin to tentatively ask him about her girl issues and such. Dean made fun of him to no end about it and said she only went to him because he was so feminine, all the while calling him Samantha. In truth though Dean was a bit jealous, this was one thing Luxa never wanted his help with, but instead someone else's. _


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester's daughter loves pranks just like him.

_She knew she had to be quiet, extremely so and the blower would be a bit loud, but if she could pull this off it would be so worth all these ridiculous precautions. She didn't even ask for her dad's help this time, she wanted to do it all on her own. And once she had it up and going and no footsteps except her own echoed through the house she snuck over to her Uncle Sammy's room, careful to close the door behind her._

_She lightly ran over to his bed and jumped on it, waking him up immediately. And after making her eyes a bit wider than normal and adopting a quaky, fearful tone she stuttered out, "Uncle Sammy, I- I heard something downstairs!" _

_He shot up instantly just like she knew he would. "What did you hear Luxie?" _

_She wasn't completely prepared for questions but all she had to do was seem scared, she knew that. "I don't know Uncle Sammy, but it sounded like someone was down there! Can you please go look?" _

"_Yeah Luxie, of course," he answered gently and brushed her hair. "Now you wait here…"_

"_No!" At his slightly confused glance she turned back on her scared face and explain, "I don't want to be 'lone, Uncle Sammy." _

_He softened immediately, just like she knew he would. "Okay, just stay behind me, alright sweetheart?" _

_She nodded quickly and followed him from the room grinning madly when his back was to her._

_As soon as he opened the door and turned into the hall he saw it. A giant inflatable clown that towered over him and slowly swayed forward and backward. And his reaction was priceless. Sam jumped back and landed flat on his ass all the while screeching in a way even Luxa would be ashamed to. _

_Dean came running out from his room moments later but stopped right as he entered the hall. His kid was rolling on the floor laughing, while Sam sat several feet away feet away from the dreaded inflatable with his full bitch face on. Dean had never been more proud._

Dean Winchester's daughter hates math.

"_When on earth am I ever going to need to buy," she consulted her math worksheet again, "__**seven**__ cantaloupes?! That's stupid! I hate cantaloupe, hate it!"She yelled while glaring at her dad and uncle who seemed to find her display amusing. _

_Sam, still chuckling, came over, picked up her pencil, and began to work on her homework. "Here, try this Luxa." He handed the paper back to her after a moment. _

_The problem read, 'If you have twelve shape-shifters on the loose and you need silver bullets and each bullet costs twenty bucks to make, assuming you have perfect aim how much will it cost to make your silver bullets and save the town from shape-shifters?'_

_She made an A on the next math test, though her teacher did call Dean in for a conference about Luxa's overactive imagination. _

Dean Winchester's daughter uses the 'only if you do' method for everything.

"_Aw shit!" She exclaimed softly from the backseat over something or other. _

"_Hey, watch your mouth kid." It was said almost absently, he really wasn't paying that much attention to her at the moment until…_

"_Son of a bitch!" She made her voice a bit deeper and more like her father's._

"_What the hell, Luxa?" No other question seemed to suffice._

"_That was you. I'll quit only if you do."_

"_Well, son of a bitch."_

Dean Winchester's daughter is always there for him.

_The pyre burned higher and higher, reducing John Winchester's body to ash. Dean swore he wouldn't cry and he tried to reaffirm it to himself after he looked over at Sam who was already breaking down. He could feel them though, at the brim of his eyes, tears were about to overflow and he wasn't sure if he could stop it. Then he felt her next to him though. A tiny hand squeezed his own as she stared up at him with a reassuring look. Somehow it helped him get through the rest. All she ever said was a soft, "Love you, dad." And she never again mentioned it. _

Dean Winchester's daughter is an artist.

_From the time she was seven she kept herself entertained on long car rides with drawing. It was usually the Jackson Pollock like scribbles of a child, but soon enough it became actual art. Dean's favorite was the perfect replica of the Impala sitting in front of Bobby's house that his daughter had given him when she was eleven. I remained folded up and with a picture of her in his wallet where every couple of days he pulled it out and happily stared at the art piece she had titled 'Home'._

Dean Winchester's daughter hates 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"_This is not a love story, for god's sake! This is a sixteen year old and a twelve year old being overly dramatic and killing themselves because they're so in love! No their effing not, they've known each other for a couple days! What did Shakespeare have a vagina or something, was he on his period? Goddamnit! I can't believe I have read this! My teacher should be haunted by a spirit, turned into a vamp, molested by a women in white, have her head chopped off, sentenced to hell for ten years, pulled out by an angel, and then have it happen all over again, and maybe I'll let her die then!" _

_Dean looked up from the research he was working on. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

Dean Winchester's daughter still loves Tinkerbelle and was deeply offended when she started talking.

"_The whole point was she had major attitude without even speaking! And now she's all friendly and shit and is making friends with all the other fairies! I mean what the hell is their problem? She doesn't speak!"_

"_Luxa, you're sixteen, chill out." Sam just rolled his eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Winchester's daughter isn't afraid to break a nail.

_Dean thought that if he ever had a daughter she would be cute, delicate, fragile, and all those other simple words that usually went along with tiny little girls. But no, Luxa was definitely his kid. And now he saw her swing herself over a fence and land deftly on the other side. She shook her hand a bit and mumbled, "Hmm, hangnail. Oh well." She wiped the bit of blood off on her band t-shirt and said that it 'added character' to her already chipping and pealing manicure._

Dean Winchester's daughter never knows how to take a compliment.

"_Luxa!" It was Alex from Ms. Milton's class across the hall. Luxa knew him a little since he was friends with her best friend Mason. _

_She dropped down from the monkey bars and walked over to him smiling and asked him, "What's up, Alex?"_

_The nine year old blushed like crazy as he stuttered out, "You're, well you're really pretty Luxa."_

_Her smile dropped immediately as the memories of another man saying the same words entered her head. She glared at Alex and shoved him hard until he fell over. Luxa then climbed on top of him and punched blindly until her teacher finally pulled her off, yelling about how she would have to call Luxa's father. _

_Years later Luxa still couldn't take a compliment as Scott leaned in and smiled at her. "You look gorgeous tonight, Red." Luxa's cheeks burned up as she gently shoved his shoulder and told him to shut up. _

Dean Winchester's daughter secretly watches chick flicks.

"_We'll be a few hours, Luxa. Stay here and don't unlock the door for anyone, don't answer the phone unless it rings three times, and…"_

"_Call you if I need anything. I know dad." She rolled her eyes without even glancing is his direction to see that he did the same. "Now get outta here and go kill something."_

"_Love you too, Luxa." The door to the cheap motel room slammed shut. She waited for the taillights of the Impala to disappear however before she even moved to grab the DVD. _

_Fifteen minutes later however popcorn was freshly popped and she inserted 'The Princess Bride' into the player. Thirty minutes later she was fast asleep. And in another two hours Sam and Dean were back. _

"_What was it this time?" Sam asked gesturing to the DVD player while sitting down on the unoccupied bed. _

_Dean pressed the eject button and the snorted before putting away the movie in Luxa's bag in the 'hidden' spot she always used. "'The Princess Bride', same as always."_

"_Why do you think she tries to hide it?" _

"'_Cause she's Luxa, and well, I don't know, but don't mention it to her." _

_And neither of them did, same as always._

Dean Winchester's daughter was never in love until she saw 'Thor'.

_It was one of those rare occasions where they went to the movie theatre. Usually Luxa and Dean would just watch some movie at home if they felt the need since they owned all of the classics, but Luxa insisted she wanted to see the new superhero movie. Dean soon found out why. His thirteen year old daughter was practically drooling as the actor in his late twenties came onto the screen shirtless. This started the several yearlong obsession with Hemsworth brothers, excluding the youngest because he is apparently 'gross', much to the brother's dismay._

__AN: I would really like to thank Jenmm31 for all of the suggestions she gave me for this chapter as well as many others that will be included in chapters to come! I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, but life has been crazy recently so I will update everything as soon as possible and hopefully be posting the full story's first chapter soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Winchester's daughter broke up with her first boyfriend.

_It was only a little fling with the quarter-back. Not a serious relationship by any means, though they did go to the homecoming dance together. Then however, he brought up a music conversation. With her, of all people._

_He was clad in a black 'Queen' t-shirt while she sat next to him gently playing with the ring on his middle finger. "Did you realize we're both wearing band t-shirts today?" He asked her,_

_She looked up at him, smiling lightly. She had noticed his t-shirt and knew that she was donning a red, black and blue 'The Beatles' t-shirt. "Yep. Aren't we cute?" She smirked a bit, like always. _

"_Would be if you wore a cooler band shirt. 'The Beatles' are cool enough babe, but they have nothing on 'Queen'." He still smiled at her, expecting her to agree and say that her 'Queen' t-shirt was either out of commission or in the washer. _

_She did nothing of the sort. The ever common nickname of 'babe', that she absolutely despised even slipped past her ears and all the filled them was the fact that he thought 'Queen' of all bands was better than… well she couldn't even say it. She did though. "You think 'Queen'" she spit out the name in ultimate disgust, "is better than 'The Beatles'?" Her voice sounding almost as if it were worshipping the latter in comparison. _

"_Yeah, babe. I mean their lyrics are just so deep, all 'The Beatles' sang about was LSD and shit." _

_Silently, Luxa pulled her hand from his and leaned down to pick up her slouchy rucksack. When she stood she turned around to the confused Tyler and said, "I just don't think this'll work out." She didn't even apologize, just turned on her heel and stuck in her headphones blasting a very loud and clear 'Help' and walked away leaving the very confused boy behind. _

_When she sat down at the dinner table that night she informed Sam and Dean that she had broken up with Tyler. Dean immediately burst out with the obvious of question of whether or not he had hurt her. _

"_No. No, he didn't. I just realized it couldn't work." Both men looked at the girl oddly until she explained, "He, well, he thinks 'Queen' is better than 'The Beatles'. He honestly thinks that." She shook her head a bit, her lip curling in disgust. She got up from the table the look still on her face as she dropped her dishes in the sink and stormed off to her bedroom._

"'_The Beatles'?" Sam questioned, looking to his grinning older brother for an explanation._

"_Well Sammy, let's start blastin' some 'Here Comes the Sun'." _

Dean Winchester's daughter still remembers her foster family.

_There had been three of them. Rick and Janice were the parents and Tommy was their real son. 'Real Son', they had often reminded her and rubbed it in her face that she wasn't their daughter, not really. And since she wasn't their real daughter they didn't have to take care of her, especially since they only got a foster kid because the government would send them some cash. They discovered the other various uses of her as punching bag and maid later on. _

_It was the day that she had been sent in for surgery that stuck with her and caused all her nightmares though. She had dropped something while she was cleaning, she can't remember what now but it made a loud crash. Loud enough to wake up Rick from his hangover induced sleep. He had stumbled from the couch and stormed towards her. He had a crazed kinda look on his face as he told her that he had a new type of punishment for her, he started pulling down his jean's zipper. _

_Her fear went into overdrive, and with a weak heart that should've been looked at several weeks ago at her annual check-up that Janice and Rick 'forgot' to take her to, she started to pass out. She shook and went unconscious right before their eyes, and not wanting to be blamed for her death they dropped her off at the emergency room and then high-tailed it out of town. That's when Dean was called._

Dean Winchester's daughter is innocent.

"_Daddy! Daddy, look out there!" Luxa was propped up on the motel desk as she stared out the window and shouted towards her father who was lying on the bed at the opposite side of the room._

_He gave up trying to get any sleep before Luxa was already knocked out. Dean stood and walked over to where his kid was sitting on the table and looked out the window that she was so eagerly pointing to. "What are you talking about, Luxie?" All he saw was a near empty parking lot and a McDonald's across the street. _

"_No, daddy," he could've sworn she rolled her eyes, "in the sky. It's a shooting star, daddy." She pointed towards the sky with a slight look of awe on her face._

_He glanced up towards the night sky and immediately knew what she was talking about. It was a plane. Blinking red and then back to white, there was no doubt about it that what his little girl had confused for a shooting star was an airplane. And Sam started to tell her so before Dean stomped on his foot. _

"_Yeah sweetheart, it is." He smiled at her and ruffled her blonde ringlets. "Make a wish," he urged her. _

_Luxa tilted her head like she usually did when she was in deep thought. "Nah, I'm good." She smiled at her dad and uncle before slipping off the table and crawling into her and her dad's bed. _

_Dean realized even more that night that he wasn't raising a tough, strong hunter who already knew of all the world's terrors, or even someone like Sam who had seen enough to make him tough at a young age. He was dealing with Luxa, a girl who may have seen a lot of shit, but was still just an innocent little kid. He decided then not to take her on hunts, or get her into to unless she asked. _

Dean Winchester's daughter is a small town girl.

_Every time they're in a small little town for more than a weekend, Luxa ends up with a raggedy old plaid flannel shirt on along with some denim shorts riding in the back of a pickup. She hits up all the old diners with the local kids and fits right in. She's a small town girl. _

Dean Winchester's daughter learned how to flirt at sixteen.

_Her father was off in purgatory. Her uncle was just… off. She was on her own, but seeing as how it was still a hunter's life for her she was working jobs. And what came with those jobs was learning information from the locals. Being a pretty little sixteen year old had its advantages in this field._

_She was at a bar when Dean found her. Having just come out of Purgatory and not finding his kid with Sam, he went in search. Finally after tracking her cell phone he got a location of a bar. And seeing her black Pontiac Firebird in the lot only made him sure that she was in there. She didn't even let him put a hand on that car._

_He found her leaning against the counter. Blonde hair straightened and a tight dress on she leaned her upper body forward a bit so the twenty-something guy was spilling his guts. _

_Luxa widened her blue eyes at one point as if to seem frightened by whatever he was saying, "Really? Gosh, that sounds scary." _

_The guy puffed out his chest and made his voice lower while saying, "Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about though, stick with me and you'll be fine." _

_Luxa smiled and urged, "I bet so, tough guy like you. So why don't you finish up the story and then maybe we can get outta here, huh?" _

_Dean had had enough. He stormed over to where his kid was shamelessly putting herself out there and grabbed her shoulder. She jerked back and whipped around, full glare on her face, all the while the guy was raising protests about how she was there willingly and if they had to take this outside they would. Luxa shut him up quickly though with a swift kick to his leg. _

"_Daddy?" She asked her voice shaking as she did so. _

"_Yeah Luxie, it's me." Dean pulled her in for a hug and soon enough pulled her from the bar despite what's-his-name's protests._

Dean Winchester's daughter refuses to let anyone call her 'Luxie' except him.

_Especially after Dean went to hell. Sam had shown up one day after leaving her with Bobby, just to check up on her, something like that. When she had blown him off he looked at her with the sad, kicked puppy expression that worked with Dean and he called his little niece 'Luxie'. That was always what her dad called her. His 'little Luxie'. It was cheesy as hell and kind of obnoxious, but hearing it come from her uncle who had good as abandoned her sent her into a rage. She threw things and screeched and didn't calm down until Sam had left her sight. _

_Sam tried to stop Dean from calling her that when he came back from down under, assuming that it was the nickname that annoyed her and not himself, but Dean slipped up. Luxa didn't even flinch, just smiled softly and continued on. That was her daddy's name for her, and his only. _

AN: Sorry for posting this so late! Life has been pretty busy and such so there wasn't much time to write recently. I have more ideas for this story though, and for a few more one-shots. Hopefully I can post again soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
